


Filling Silence

by orphan_account



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Daydreaming, Fantasizing, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Watching, Smut, Solo, Spit As Lube, Twink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Craig finally has a blissful moment to himself, and takes the golden opportunity to relieve a little stress.





	Filling Silence

It had been a long day, probably the worlds longest day, Craig thought to himself as he finally flopped down on his couch.

Between dropping the girls off with Smashley, hitting the gym, and playing phone tag with work all to avoid what turned out to be a minor crisis, he'd felt his tension rise steadily to a probably unhealthy point. His shoulders hurt, he could feel the beginnings of a headache creeping up on him, and he could tell that if he didn't relax soon this headache would have him down for the count for the rest of the night.

What did people do to relax? Tv? That was relaxing, why not give it a try? he mused to himself, kicking his feet up up on the coffee table in front of him as he picked p the remote and began to flip through channels.  God why was there nothing on?

He flipped through channels for what seemed like forever before he gave up, leaving some vapid teen reality show to drone on. He watched mindlessly as fake tan white girls whined about their boyfriends, this was not relaxing. He watched with little interest, until the image of a sculpted beach twink flashed across the screen, making his cock twitch in his pants.

Maybe he would blow off some steam after all.

The tv went dark as he tossed the remote aside, picking up his phone for something other than work for the first time in days. He typed in the name of his favorite porn site and hummed softly as photos of soft pale twinks popped up in rows depicting different categories. He let one hand drift down to rub at his cock through his pants, looking over the categories until he found one that made his body heat up and his breath hitch. 

The picture portrayed a soft blonde haired young man, pinned and looking lovingly back at a faceless man whose body mirrored Craig's own, yeah that was it. He clicked through the link, opening up a new page of videos of the same type, soft bodied college boys being fucked into oblivion by hard bodied Daddies like himself. He scrolled through the page for a moment until a video jumped out at him, his hand palming at his cock to get him going. The image of a brunette college boy riding a much larger man popped up and he couldn't help but lick his lips. Fuck yes.

Calloused fingers slipped beneath the waistband of his joggers, squeezing his half hard cock as he clicked through the link. He moaned softly, his eyes falling closed as he squeezed again, feeling it twitch in response. He fondled himself for a moment while he waited for the video to load and start playing, but as it started he cursed softly and paused it, setting his phone aside so he could shuck his clothes. Nudity was a nice feeling, and one he rarely got.

Once he'd settled back in, now fully nude, he pressed play and let the scene unfold. The brunette on his knees, ass high in the air as a taller blonde ate him out, making him whine and beg. It was perfect, Craig wrapped a hand around his cock stroking himself slowly. He moaned softly as the men on screen moved together, the larger man  squeezing the ass of the brunette, god that was hot.

He started to stroke his cock faster, his abs tensing gently as he let his eyes slip closed, his mouth open softly as he panted. The sound from the skin flick alone had him daydreaming of his cock inside the hot new neighbor. His mind wandered back to their college days, the way his old friends ass looked in a pair of jeans, how soft his skin was, and how his lips always seemed to call his name even in the dead silence of a midterm cram session.

" _F-Fuck_.." he whimpered, his phone and the twink on screen taking cock like he was made to do it now forgotten for the wild imaginings of a desperate man. 

The hand once holding his phone, now free trailed up his abs, his fingers dipping into the cut spaces between his muscles, up higher, over soft olive skin to pinch a soft brown nipple. He shuddered a soft breath, his balls twitching in reaction. His head fell back, eyes squeezing shut as he thought about how nice his friend's mouth might feel around his cock, it was a nice thought but he needed more. He let go of his cock just long enough to spit into his palm before he was back to work, the slick feeling of his saliva on his cock made him sigh so soft and sweet like a man starved. 

He twisted his wrist adding a bit of a flick to his strokes and he had to bite his lip to keep from cuming. He wasn't ready for it to end, no, not yet. He spread his legs a bit more, his back arching the tiniest bit as he continued to work his cock, the sound of the abandoned porn filling his ears, but in his mind it was the man next door taking his cock, not some gay for pay twink.

"Fuck Bro..." He whimpered letting himself get lost in his own day dreams. 

The image of his cock disappearing inside his old friend again and again had him on edge and fighting desperately not to lose it. He was close but god he wanted to make it last. His strokes got more and more desperate, faster, harder, sloppier as he approached the edge of oblivion.

"Yeah bro come on, take my cock, _fuck_!" he murmured to himself, lost in his imagination. The image of what his face might look like, with Craig buried deep inside him flashed through Craig's mind and he couldn't help but cum with a pitiful whine, his abs flexing as cum shot from his cock. He'd probably never cum so hard in his life and by all that was good he desperately wanted to do it again. 

His breath came in long draws and soft exhausted panting, cum painted his chest, cooling in the ambient air of the room, he needed to clean up, but his mind filled with image after image, and he couldn't possibly be bothered to stop it. Just as he'd started to stroke himself again, attempting to work up another hard on, his phone erupted in the sound of Come on Eileen, his goofy eighties ringtone. A quick glance at who might be calling and he laughed softly, trying to regulate his breathing as he answered.

"Hey Bro, I was just thinking about you...."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading! I don't know if you can tell but I really love Fitness Daddy Craig Cahn <3  
> If you like what I write please leave comments or Kudos! It really helps me find the drive to keep writing and keep creating awesome content for you!
> 
> You can always leave me feedback and requests on [Tumblr!](http://josephchristiansensvirginity.tumblr.com)


End file.
